


bang those doldrums

by oraclebabs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclebabs/pseuds/oraclebabs
Summary: Barb and Dinah... realize some things.Inspired by various works by avataraandy on instagram





	bang those doldrums

There’s a song. Something like “Best friends, ex-friends ‘til the end, better off as lovers, not the other way around.”  
Barbara knows that things have improved since she was healed. But still, she can’t deny that for a time, she was a real bitch to Dinah. She didn’t know why at first. She wouldn’t discover that for a while. Things were just confusing at first, there was the therapy, there was Frankie. Even Alysia. So yeah, Dinah fell by the wayside as Barb connected to her new friends. People that understood…. People that cared. 

Not to say Dinah didn’t, it was just different. Their relationship had been built when Barbara was still a wheelchair-user. Who was there when Barbara managed to wiggle her toes, who’s shoulder had Barbara cried tears of joy into? That was Dinah. That’s what Dinah was for, in her mind. At least then. Dinah was her best friend. That would never change. Of course Babs was short with her, even becoming very pissed at her at certain points. Pretty Bird just knew which buttons to push.

Barbara stewed over this information for a long time until she came to the only logical conclusion. But it didn’t make any sense to her. How could she…? ‘Well, reason be damned,’ she thought. 

She was wholly and completely in love with Dinah Laurel Lance, and rushed off to tell her, hoping that it wasn’t too late. 

***  
Dinah was reeling from the latest sting that Barbara had given her. They had fought again, some petty shit that Dinah could barely remember, even if it had just happened. Barbara had left in a flurry, red in the face, very nearly matching her hair. The blonde swore she could practically see the steam issuing from her best friend’s ears. 

‘Damn it, Barb.’ She thinks. ‘Can’t you see?’

Things had always been different for Dinah. From the moment she saved Barbara from drowning, hell, probably even before that. Dinah admitted that Oracle was her best friend even before she knew it was Barbara. And then, Dinah cradled a very-nearly-dead Barbara in her arms. She’d never forget those words. The way she said, “Barbara. Call me Barbara.” It was in this moment that Dinah Laurel Lance fell in love. Irrevocably. Ollie was dead. She had nothing holding her back anymore. 

But then Ollie returned, and died again, and returned again. Over and over and over. Each time, it filled Dinah’s heart with a pure, honest joy, but her heart hadn’t belonged to the archer in quite some time.

Pulled out of her thoughts by the doorbell, Dinah goes over to answer it. There stands Barbara, looking very sheepish. 

“Hey…” the redhead says softly. 

Dinah immediately melts, as she is wont to do, and ushers Barbara inside.  
Barbara sits on the couch and looks down, mumbling. Dinah sits next to her and her eyes widen. She hadn’t caught all of what her partner said, but could definitely make out “love you.”

“Beg pardon?” the blonde rasps out, throat suddenly very dry. 

Barbara sighs a shaky sigh and looks at her new love dead in the eyes. “Dinah, I am in love with you.” 

Dinah sits stunned for a moment, just a moment. Just long enough for Barb to take notice. And then, wordlessly, Dinah lifts Barbara to her feet, hands drifting down to her ass as she kisses Barbara’s cheek. 

There’s a whisper in Barbara’s ear as her cheeks burn. It sounds like “I have waited so long to hear those words fall from your perfect lips.”

Now it is Barbara’s turn to melt as she pulls her new girlfriend into a passionate, full lip-on-lip kiss. 

Those were to be the first two kisses Batgirl and Black Canary shared that night and over the course of their lives. But not the last, never the last. 

Barbara knew one thing. She belonged deeply to Dinah Laurel Lance.  
Dinah knew one thing. She was Barbara Joan Gordon’s forever.


End file.
